finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Carter Daniels
Carter Daniels is a survivor of the McKinley Speedway crash in The Final Destination. Carter was the second survivor to die. Biography Carter is of Irish descent. He was born in Fort Wayne, Indiana, but was currently living in McKinley, Pennsylvania. He is a racist tow truck driver who is married to a woman named Cynthia. ''The Final Destination'' Carter is visiting the McKinley Speedway with his wife when Nick O'Bannon has a premonition of a deadly race car crash. Shortly, before the premonition, a security guard tells Carter to take move his foot out the isle, after he makes a racist remark. When Nick panics and leaves the stadium he accidentally bumps into Carter, who follows him out of the stadium, but tells Cynthia to stay behind. Once outside, he witnesses the accident occur, and attempts to go back for his wife, but security guard George Lanter refuses to let him go back inside, which causes him to resent George. A couple days later, Carter attends the memorial service being held at the speedway, where he confronts George and blames him for Cynthia's death. He makes several racial slurs and thinly veiled threats before leaving. 'Death' Later that night, a drunken Carter goes to George's house in his tow truck to burn a cross on his front lawn. While Carter is setting up the cross, the horseshoe-shaped key-chain hanging around the rear-view mirror of the truck falls and turns on the radio, alarming Carter. A six pack of Hice Pale Ale beer then falls on the gear shift and the truck starts rolling down the hill. Carter rushes to stop the truck, but Death locks the car doors. He fails to notice when a gas canister in the bed of the truck tips over and leaks on the road. As he shouts at the truck, his pants get caught by the towing cable and he is dragged down the road. The chain strikes the ground and creates a spark which ignites the gas and creates a fire. George rushes outside after hearing cries for help and finds Carter being dragged down the street on fire. The trail of fire finally reaches the gas tank of the truck and causes it to explode, blowing Carter to pieces, and his severed head lands on George's lawn. Signs/Clues * In the vision Nick has of the stadium being destroyed, Carter was killed when a burning car hood flew through the air and cut him and Cynthia in half at the waist. * At the memorial, Carter is wearing a necklace that has a hook-shaped pendant. * Nick has a vision of a death involving George's house, a cross, a horseshoe, a hook attached to a chain and fire. * On his way to George's house, Carter listens to the song "Burning Bridges". ** One song Carter listens to in his car says "Destructive forces out to get you." * The hat Carter wore during his attempted cross burning had a skull on it. * The name on the back of the tow truck and the paperwork inside it is "Destiny Towing". * The song "Why Can't We Be Friends?" begins playing right before Carter is hooked. Ironically, this song played after he did cross burning because he hated George. * Carter's death, being set on fire and dragged behind a truck, is an ironic reference to how some racist lynch mobs would execute their victims. * The next morning, after Carter's death, Lori is watching a cartoon of an animal who is on fire. * As Nick was having a vision of Carter's death, as the hook caught on fire and exploded, the words "IT'S HERE" can be seen emblazoned in red among the flames. The words can also be seen in some of the other visions that Nick had of the characters other than Carter. * When Carter pulls up at George's house, George is reading an Alcoholics Anonymous book, while Carter is drinking a can of Hice Pale Ale beer * Carter has the same name as Carter Horton from Final Destination. * Carter drinks a Hice Pale Ale beer, from Final Destination 2 & 3 and the one that starts his truck. * It's superstitious for a horseshoe to point downwards. * In the race track, you can see Carter's tattoo, it depicts a swastika, further evidence of his racial intolerance. Appearances *The Final Destination (portrayed by Justin Welborn) *Final Destination 5 (archive footage in ending credits) (portrayed by Justin Welborn) Trivia * Carter Daniels is referenced in the opening credits of Final Destination 5 by a firey hook 'swinging on the screen. * Carter is quite similar to Ian McKinley and Peter Friedkin, as all three become paranoid when the ones that they love die and try to kill someone. * Carter shares his first name with Carter Horton, a high schooler who was meant to die by fire in the Flight 180 explosion, this is one of the many references to the previous Final Destination movies in ''The Final Destination, which were probably included because it was supposed to be the last movie. * In the original script, he is described as: ''CARTER DANIELS, his death was slightly longer, and he had a couple more setbacks including setting off George's sprinklers by accident. In the movie, you can see that George's sprinklers '''are on when Carter tries to stop his tow truck, so some of this may have been filmed, but not enough to warrant a deleted scene.'' * The song used in the original script was "Ball and Chain" by Social Distortion. * If you look closely at the truck you can see were it says "Destiny" * There is irony in his death. The racists used to execute their victims by tying them back of a truck and drag them up the road for meters until they die. In this case, he ends up getting killed in that way instead. * Carter's death is very similar to Brian Gibbons's death since both were blown apart. Daniels, Carter Daniels, Carter Daniels, Carter Daniels, Carter Daniels, Carter Daniels, Carter Daniels, Carter Daniels, Carter Daniels, Carter Daniels, Carter Daniels, Carter Daniels, Carter Daniels, Carter Category:Dismembered Category:Antagonists Category:Incinerated Category:Puffed up